turtles_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Book
Meta Timing: 10 July 2019 Setting: Sydney Nativity Center Text "There you go, Mum," says Nurse Ying, fitting a hat over an insane mop of hair, "one happy, healthy baby!" Charlie gathers her newborn to her chest, glows. "And, Dad," Nurse Ying hands Jackson a small blanket. "If you would." Jackson blinks rapidly, carefully drapes it over the baby. "Hey there, lovely," whispers Charlie, running a gentle finger over the tiny, flat nose. The baby raises their face, sniffs Charlie's finger, attempts to nurse. "You hungry?" asks Charlie. The baby gets a better grip on her finger. Charlie eases the baby within reach of her breast. "Just here." The baby forgets Charlie's finger, investigates, confirms there is food to be had, and settles down. "Time to sleep?" The baby yawns. "Okay, then." Charlie— Jackson adjusts the pillows. "Thanks, Jones." Charlie yawns. "Sleep time." Jackson nods, swallows. "Wow," he whispers. "Yea. 'm pretty awesome." "Well, you'd have to be to have a baby this perfect." Nuzzles her cheek. "Yea, 's pretty beautiful." Yawns again. Jackson crinkles his eyes, "I think that looks like my nose—" "Hope not." "—and I reckon those eyes are hazel." "Pro'ly not," scoffs Charlie. "'sides, babies' eyes change after a couple 'a days." "But that is /'definitely' your hair." "Pfft. Most 'a it'll fall out at bath time." Jackson chuckles. "Even if three-quarters come off, that's still a /'lot' of hair. We—" "'re ye makin' fun of my baby?" growls Charlie, curling her arms more tightly around the tiny body. Jackson holds up his hands. "/'Never.'" Grins. "Just thinking about how 'Book'—" Charlie frowns. "—would be an appropriate name. 'So. Much. Hair.' an' all." "No," huffs Charlie. "Pretty please?" Kisses her cheek. "Just around the house?" "Yer not callin' my baby a nerd name, nerd." "Let's ask the baby," suggests Jackson. "What do you think of 'Book' as a name, bean?" Book yawns, thumps a fist against Charlie's chest. Jackson beams, crows, "That's a /'definite' 'yes'! 'Book' it is!" Book squalls. Jackson cringes. "Don' mind him, darlin'." Kisses the tiny crown. "Yer dad's bein' dumb." "Sorry, Book," whispers Jackson, running a hand over Book's hat. "Sorry, Charlie." Kisses her hair. Book quiets, yawns. Charlie huffs. "Can we keep the name, though?" Charlie rolls her eyes. "Fiiiiine. Jest let us sleep a bit." Jackson nods, strokes Charlie's hair. . Original Text "There you go, Mum," says nurse, "one happy, healthy baby!" Charlie gathers her newborn to her chest, glows. "Hey there, lovely," she whispers. Jackson kisses Charlie's temple, strokes her hair. "You are the most wonderful, /'a'-mazing person on the planet." "Yea, 'm pretty awesome." "Well, you'd have to be to have a baby this perfect." Nuzzles her cheek. "Yea, 's pretty beautiful." Smirks up at him. "No thanks t' you." Jackson crinkles his eyes, huffs, "That looks a lot like my nose—" "Lord forbid." "—and I thought I saw hazel eyes." "Pfft. No you din't," scoffs Charlie. "'sides baby's eyes change after a couple 'a days." "And some or all of that mop will fall out." "'scuse me, Darlings," interrupts nurse, "it's time for the little one's bath and then maybe Dad can have a turn." Charlie growls. "Firefly ...," chides Jackson. Charlie yields, eyes nurse suspiciously as they crosses the room to the basin. Jackson covers Charlie's hands with his. "How you feeling?" he whispers. "Tired. Sore. Ridiculously happy." "Sounds right." Smiles. "You decide on a name yet?" "Why do I have to pick?" Grins. "You did the hard part. You earned it." "Well, I was thinking—" "Say 'hello' to your dad, baby," says the nurse. Jackson takes the bundle reverently, breathes, "Oh my god." "What?" Charlie does her best to lunge toward him. "What? What's wrong?!" "So. Much. Hair!" Charlie oozes back to a neutral position. "What do you think of 'Book' for a name?" Sparkles. "It's /'totally' appropriate." "We're /'not' putting that on the paperwork." "Can we use it around the house?" Bats his eyelashes. "Please?" "Fine," huffs Charlie. "But only if you give me Book right now." "Deal," declares Jackson. He kisses the tiny crown, settles Book in Charlie's arms. Category:Ficlet Category:Work in Progress Category:Jackson Category:Charlie Category:Book Category:Jackson (ficlet) Category:Charlie (ficlet) Category:Book (ficlet) Category:Healthcare Professionals Category:Charlie is a mum Category:Jackson is a dad Category:Jackson is a nerd Category:Book (description) Category:Firefly (reference) Category:Ying Category:Sydney Nativity Center